NOCTURNE OASIS
by Porcelain.Memories
Summary: /SasuSaku ONE-SHOT\\ They have been married for 12 years, yet neither of them would ever forget that one kiss that sealed the trust and love between them.


_**I don't want to be a single verse. I want to be the entire poem.**_

 _ **F**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **K**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **S**_

* * *

 _ **In the middle of the whirlpool, your velvet voice has reached for me**_

 _ **Our palms intertwining like a vivacious suave ode of spring,**_

 _ **The pendulum`s gentle swaying cadence of your heart was ticking in anticipation,**_

 _ **And I felt us connected by the hands of time,**_

 _ **Our lips sealed in a fusion of lust, want, desire and need,**_

 _ **You showed me how to reach up to the million twinkling stars,**_

 _ **And the pale phantom halo of the beaming moon,**_

 _ **has been my oasis as I knew of how you kiss me,**_

 _ **Your touch has brought my soul back into the casket of my chest,**_

 _ **I let myself succumb into your insanity, while I tasted your passion,**_

 _ **While you were wandering through the darkness` limbs alone,**_

 _ **My heart has seeped for you until you found salvation,**_

 _ **Into every crystalline drop of tears, seeping from my eyes,**_

 _ **And you found me...**_

 _ **Still loving you,**_

 _ **Always.**_

 _ **I gave my first kiss to the one and only wielder of my heart.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _Mommy_?" The celestial bell like tender jolly murmur of her angelic young daughter echoed through the comfortable warm atmosphere of the living room, making her mother`s gleaming shimmering green jadeite orbs trail from the medical scrolls she was studying, to her innocent scintillating black sapphire ones, her features becoming motherly tender and loving in a heartbeat.

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering...yesterday, when we spent the day at Boruto`s place," Sarada started weary, her vivacious unique eyes all set on her mother`s sweet viridian golden ones, nibbling her lower lip in that cute way that melt hearts and won her pinches of her cheeks and kisses, "...aunt Hinata- _oba-can_ gave _...well...she g-gave_ _Nanadaime Hokage-sama_ a peck on the lips!"

Her sudden shriek and the cuteness of her widened onyx orbs and blushing cheeks made Sakura burst out laughing, while her affectionate hand was stroking her cheek, brushing a fallen ebony luscious lock of hair off her temple. For a girl of such a fragile inexperienced age of innocence, her beloved daughter, Sarada was a keen, intuitive,sharp girl. "Of course she did. That`s because she loves him very much."

Intelligent pearl black bottomless pools were staring into her dearest warm emerald ones of her beautiful mother`s ones, letting the information sink in. She nuzzled her nose further into the hollow of Sakura`s neck, feeling more questions arise. "Then...if my _mommy_ and _papa_ love each other very _very_ much...then will she also give him many kisses?"

A sudden pang of melancholy made Sakura`s chest clench and a wave of longing and sadness flickered into her jade orbs, when the memories of _him_ jiggled down her heart, but it went unnoticed by her daughter. "...yes...they will." Her soft voice hummed dreamy, while she played with Sarada`s rich short silk hair, her thoughts fluttering back to the time when she last seen her _husband_.

" _Mommy_?" Little Sarada angel started again, while her sleepy onyx hues -the idyllic mirror of Sasuke`s inky bottomless ones- squeezed shut, getting lulled by her mother`s fondling. "...how was the first time when you kissed _Papa_?"

Sakura`s pumping heart froze for a moment, while her daughter`s clumsy innocent question made her mind swirl with the amalgamation of the emotions that those moments brought back to her, like a boomerang.

"How was it, you ask?"

 _First time I kissed him..._

 _Our first_ **kiss** _..._

 _The day when Uchiha Sasuke kissed_ _me_ _..._

 _It was..._

* * *

 _ **The memory of her mesmerizing smile was swaying on ever cherry blossom leaf fluttering above his head in a sweet rain of recollections and memories.**_

 _ **"It is your smile that has me thinking back to you...Sakura."**_

 _ **"Come back to me, Sasuke-kun."**_

 _ **Her lips were writing poetic rhymes of his name alone.**_

* * *

One floral scented night, half an year after he walked past the boundaries of the Land of Fire and left them once again, after the end of Last Great Ninja War, the rouge ninja who was in his way to redemption, atoning for all his sins, has sent her a short message, through one of his hawk summons.

 _Meet me._

He hasn`t asked her, he bad her to come his way, _demanded_ it, while his eternal Uchiha lofty pride shining in all his shenanigans. Her hands trembled on the ruffling piece of paper, while her emerald shimmering orbs spilled with crystalline tears.

She complied.

Sasuke hasn't left any address, for she knew exactly where he set their rendezvous place: their former Team Seven`s training ground. The place where their journey has begun.

When she arrived there -half an hour prior of their meeting- her palms were sweaty, her temples were throbbing, her heart was pounding like a frenetic drum and her breaths were uneven. God, she missed him like crazy. She dreamed of him every single time when she closed her eyes.

He was everywhere in her mind, in her sweetest fantasies, breathing to her his last parting words, along with his ghost of a smile, he was a phantom, a time traveling dancer on her heartbeats, he was... _there_.

In front of her! Her heart froze like a lingering moment of eternity. Her emerald orbs shone like twinkling comets. He was blending into the velvet night, approaching her like a shadow. She found him just like she always knew him: beautiful, mesmerizing, seductive, alluring, unbelievable powerful, a windmill of memories ricocheting back to her like a mantra, all wielding his name alone.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

The sweet perfume of cherry swaying in the wind, swirling around him made Sasuke remember the feminine solar fragrance of the spring flowers entrapped into Sakura`s quintessence of eternal womanhood. She has always been a mystique radiating presence, a ray of glow into the unfathomable abyss of his black sapphire orbs, the most candid touch of heaven, as graceful as the flight of a white dove towards the azure her touch reached up for his face, where the tips of her fingers lingered like a snowflake on the palm of his hand.

His own petrified and shattered glass heart fluttered with an emotion so suave, that it lead his own palm to skim around her slim siren curved waist, pressing on her smaller back, slowly coaxing her into giving in to the longing need, and his mind has been shot with the burning desire to mold their lips together in the sweetness of the velvet ardor in the sweet amour of the ardent passion, trapped in the ardor of the night.

"Do you know what day this is?" Were the first lyrics she hummed to him, while the last heir of the Uchiha clan materialized before her ardent eyes, silence echoing the swaying candid emotions that he nurtured upon seeing her after so many days and nights spent far away from her smile.

"Today is the day when we become genin and squad seven has been born." Sakura was the one to answer, while her stare lingered to his face, jade moistened orbs locked with his onyx almond shaped bottomless ones. "This is how our story began." She didn't know what else to say, emotions were overwhelming her, her bell like flute voice was quivering and breaking under the pressure of her longing moment of their future encounter, yet there were also many things she couldn't voice out.

Like the countless nights she cried for him, reach for his departing silhouette and yearn for his shadow to return.

Feelings that Sasuke once knew raveled by the hate, disdain, remorse and animosity of their tumultuous intricate world of bloody shinobi lives, were resurfacing like spring tiny mountain streams from the pure show, into waking the matter back to life.

Her skin was a gentle caress of a delicate butterfly`s flutter upon the bell flowers. It was as sweet as the warmth embrace of the memories of home coming, back into the arms of the jolly dear ones.

"You were so annoying back then," She petrified at the words slipping past his thin lips, all spilled in that velvet low rich baritone voice that send shivers down her spine. "you still are." Her hand that was lovingly cupping his cheek, barely skimming under the unblemished sharp contour of his masculine patrician jawline, froze.

"B-But...this-"

"-everything about you is _annoying_..." The spellbound of his voice was equaled by the lack of malevolence, coldness and sharpness of his usual self, while something mysteriously playful and serene flickered in his words and handsome features. "your soft skin..."

Ever so suave, his right hand lifted towards the only woman with the essence of cherry blossoms in spring trapped into her silk short locks, slipping under her chin. "S-Sasuke-"

"-You innocent pleading emerald eyes..." He brushed his thumb past her heart shaped plum glossy lower lip and she shivered under his touch, not expecting her former team mate`s and current sneaker into the Hidden Leaf, usual stoic demeanor to metamorphose into such intimate touches.

"Sasuk-"

"-the way you say my _name_..." The epitome of dark sensuality oozed from his alto voice, as he dropped it dangerously low, making her heart do a flip flop, bringing her face closer to his own, breathing to her. "the way you implore me to stay..."

She entered his personal bubble, he was being a chimerical figment of her wildest fantasies, his touch was airy and ethereal, his aristocratic noble mesmerizing features were sparkling with elegance and beauty, he smelled like sin, dark chocolate and desire, she was putty in his hands. "Please-"

"Your soft voice..." She had no idea how his head dipped down to make their foreheads touch, she only perceived those onyx orbs that she came to adore going wider and more charming than the full rounded moon above. "Your touch..." His hand left her cherub face, sliding down her arms, sneaking around her waist, when he tugged her flush into his broad chest.

She felt her heart miss a beat when his radiating warmth rippled on her skin.

"But most of it..." His face was impossibly close to her, his eyes were blazing like the eternal light of Athena`s fire, his intoxicating cool ocean mint was fanning upon her lips, his raven looks were shielding her peripheral view of the outside word, she was only seeing, breathing and smelling him. "The fact that you..." Regal high chin angled while he leaned forward to whisper upon her lips, words that made her heart rise above the stars, surveying faraway universes. "are _mine_."

His lips found her soft like rose petal luscious ones before she got the chance to emotionally prepare for the moment when she would finally share her first kiss with the only man she ever loved and desired for.

Their lips met in a fusion of need, desire and craving just like a man crossing the hot unforgiving merciless desert weeping in front of an exotic oasis. She would have never known the sparkles of love blooming so ardently in a gesture so tender and the seduction and enrapture of the moment lied in the simplicity of their action.

It was the supreme definition of Nirvana Rivers wailing down her spine and bathing her heart in light and joy, emotions pumping through her veins as ineffable as the epitome of amour. It felt beyond physical perception to be leading into a mesmerizing kiss with the man she craved for since the beginning of her sweetest wildest enrapturing childhood memories, but the moment reached up the blazing sun in perfection and warmth.

Sasuke has always embodied the supreme finest subtle epitome of coldness, his beauty was as fascinating as a red rose's trapped in the ice one. Too perfect in beauty and masterful contours, yet lifeless and numb on its very essence, but in the moment he connected their lips together, the man with the eye of a precious sapphire jewel sparkling inside his bottomless jet eye's abysses, oozed of an entrapping magnetizing hotness, wrapping the glow of his own avant garde light around her petite flexed shoulders, like a protective mantel, while his intoxicating incredibly silk thin lips were writing symphonies on her mouth.

The undivided amount of passion, the zeal, the precision, the unblemished skill of the way he moved like a swift shadow hiding from the light, his kiss crayoned his inner quintessence and it was the most amazing thing to discover him and find this side of him in this intimate way.

Sasuke was not only sharing a lip lock with her, he was slipping parts of his soul inside her soul, until he peeled every layer of hesitation and protective pearl hard shield around her heart, penetrating her all.

He wasn't sneaking inside her heart, mind and soul, he was dominating, demanding to be allowed inside, he was dictating the pace, he was poisoning her with the most sinfully delicious venom, yet he remained undeniably gentle, even if his lips were suckling hardly on her own, his mouth was sliding inside, rolling, tasting, drinking from her essence, exchanging sweet saliva and moans in delight.

Surely, he was coaxing her into falling into the rhythm with him, but it was impossible for Sakura to pray for her fogged mind to think straight. They had a divine rhythm together, maneuvering their mouths upon one another, perfectly finding it so natural to steal breathtaking kisses in the waltz of a starry night symphony, like in that moment.

His French kiss was imprinting everything she long to experience, taste and get from him, his sensual wicked skillful tongue was spanning into her mouth, sliding past her lips, alternating a slow, delicate pace, with a maddening passionate wild and rebel one, hungrily pressing and clasping his lips upon her opened mouth, invading her, domineering the thumps of her heart, stealing every breath, drinking from her very soul, letting her have a taste of an Uchiha`s paramount ability to feel excitement, lust and adoration and it was stellar and excellent by nature.

There was no breathing creature to witness the way they were sharing a transcendent kiss and sew a romance into the book of destiny, like sewing pearls on lace, except for a floral white lilies and lotuses warm caress of a tender wind blowing through their fluttering hair.

The moon above and the most elegant and absolute work of Mother Nature`s deep dark forest were shielding their love, hiding it from the curious unwanted glances, making their blooming romance overpower the need for oxygen in their burning lungs.

Neither gave any sign of being willing to pull apart from their partner`s ravenous thirsty mouth, even if both the angelic rose haired blossom kunoichi and her mysterious dark haired knight and the wielder of darkness started to feel dizzy and light headed.

Kissing Uchiha Sasuke was like satiating from Godly fruity nectar and the endeavor that consumed her very soul during his absence, while she struggled to preserve the most idyllic memory of him inside her mind and heart, has ricocheted back to her, hitting her senses like stardust during a meteor shower rain. He was delicious beyond words, his appetizing lips that were eternally silent and introvert, were softer than Chinese silk and felt like morning dew drops shimmering on the spiders` net.

Such a notorious ninja, who made shinobi tremble in fear at the sheer resonance of his terrific name, and was once feared as his name in the Bingo Book flashed before her eyes, was the embodiment of any women`s most vivid utopian erotic fantasy. He was so good, so skillful with how his mouth moved in the same feverous staccato way, his calloused hot warms were lighting up every spot he was touching, leaving a trail of sparkles and fireworks in their possessive way

His mouth filled with the taste of her ambrosia nectar taste, while his tongue was waltzing with her own, rolling over the pearl white set of teeth, and playfully tapping and massaging her upper lips, suckling on it, memorizing every fine precise delicate contour of her appetizing mouth, while their breaths mixed in a maddening fusion of enrapture. Their staccato hearts were tickling like a pendulum s swings dancing in the limbs of time, thumping as their bodies satiated from the nectar of the other`s hot caverns.

Sasuke was reading the story of her heart through the way she was responding to his appeal, coaxing her into pouring every unvoiced desire and wish on the ravenous kiss they shared.

His herculean arm pressed her flush into his chest, bringing her closer, needing and wanting to feel her closer to him, until they melted all the physical distance between them, as their lip lock become celestial and delicate by nature.

He slowed down the peace, leading her, an inviting her to taste him deeper, press her petal like tulip rose soft cashmere petals upon his own, brush them over his skin, suckle and discover the hidden inner feelings he had for her, but was unable to voice them out.

Their lips were rippling and pulling at each other, his hand was stroking her shoulder blades, bringing her closer into his chest, then skipped down to tickle her ribs and mold upon her sinuous spine. She was on fire and her entire body was scorching like blazing volcano.

Sakura could feel everything about Sasuke. His fire was burning within her mind, his masculine sensual spicy frankincense of subtle notes of mahogany, amber, sandalwood and mountain roses was making her senses reel in euphoria and when an alto lupine growl rippled from his rumbling chest, when she nibbled his lower lip, rolling the tip of her tongue upon his upper lip, suckling on it, she lost her mind.

There was a pooling burning boil of lava steaming into the pits of her belly, making Sakura`s inner walls pump and fuel with adrenaline and boiling blood and she was getting steamy and moist in her most sacred places, yet she could do nothing to stop her body from reacting to the man she has always longed to have.

His favorite emerald eyed kunoichi was clinging helplessly to him, like a sinner satiating from the honey rivers of Paradise, seeking for salvation. Her body was nuzzling into his carved in alabaster and polished hard steel as a diamond patrician chest, taking everything he had to offer.

She suddenly felt shy and stripped of all the surrounding walls she has built up through sheer hard working and determination, feeling like a jolly school girl running with bare feet through the fields of hope, picking fresh pure snow flowers, singing and dancing on the caress whisper of the melodic nature.

Just like a naiad of eternal love, devotion and ardent emotions whirl pooling in the pits of her stomach, she skyrocketed into the sparkling star, her lips were sewed with pearls of her devotion towards him and when they pressed upon his own, ever so suave, with the seductive sensibility of a dragonfly landing gracefully on a pure lotus, she was cashmere and velvet on his skin.

It was the most upbeat feeling in the entire universe to have her pressed so close to him and the level of intimacy fusing with the intensity of his tickling heartbeat and the feeling of her affection, fervor and love swayed into the hollow of his chest and lead his mind into abandonment and desire to make them one single breath.

Sakura was definitely a rough sparkling unpolished inestimable jewelry, seeking for its sparkle and finesse into his arms, being clearly not educated in the art of kissing, but her petal like wine rose heart shaped moist lips were writing her own version of a midnight romance into chimerical lyrics.

Her genial musical feminine moan rippling from the back of her throat when their lips connected filled Sasuke`s mind with an irresistible desire to brush his firm lips over her own into a feverous tempo, leading her to their own nocturne waltz, until he stole her last breath out of her lungs.

He parted his lips to mold upon her timid dark cherries rouged ones, going slowly, carefully and precisely at first, taking his time into indulging into the magnetizing feeling creeping at the back of his mind when they connected, tasting her in the same poetical way like savoring regal white wine.

Her quivering hands reached up to him, encircling his lean herculean shoulders, while her palms were sliding on the valley of his shoulder blades, intertwining around his nape.

She entangled her slim cheery fingers into his rebel airy velvet ebony locks, playing in his hair absentmindedly, arching her neck and tiptoeing for a better leverage.

Sasuke knew that Sakura had absolutely zero idea of how to kiss him, she was visibly allowing herself to be led by the desire of her heart and the need of her magnetized senses, so he cocked his head, angling his chin on his left side, mindful of not bump the tip of his nose on her own, while his slender slim fingers revealed an idyllic uncharacteristic tenderness, brushing past her fine jaw line, cupping her rose round moon shaped cheeks, fondling her porcelain skin with his thumb, caressing her lovingly.

He felt her inhale sharply once startled by the tip of his tongue rolling out of his mouth, lapping on her upper lip, praying to be permitted to enter the hot cavern of her mouth and eagerly explore a sacred unfamiliar territory.

Her body instinctively prayed her to relax her jaw and part her lips for him, zealously inviting him inside her, just like she has longingly and heartily let him enter her consciousness, her heart, her mind, her soul and her very essence.

For a reason that was just as intangible to be translated into words as it was celestial and lyrical by nature, the woman with the quintessence of blooming nature sparkling into her jadeite hues, felt a warm crystalline drop of dew spill along the rim of her curled long eyelashes, when emotions more mesmerizing and overwhelming than two colliding faraway galaxies, exchanging stardust, sharing the life within and combining time and existence altogether, swayed inside her heart, making the poor precise Swiss clock thump erratically, making her world explode into stardust.

The moment Sasuke sensually slipped his slick warm abrasive tongue past her glistening lips, leaving a trail of glistening milky saliva along the contour of her full luscious petals, she swore it was the epitome of intimacy between lovers from the beginning of time.

Sasuke has always been that intangible one life phantom of her most seductive desires, being forever so far out of reach, but the taste of him inside her mouth, the incredible softness of his smooth skin and the way her every cell and fiber was vibrating and tingling with a pleasurable electrical discharge and sparkling chemistry floating above her fluttering eyelids, was as natural as a mother tending the crying newborn in her protective arms.

It was so incredibly good, so right to be kissed by him, he knew exactly how to touch and savor the deepest spots inside her and she could help but feel her knees jittery.

Her eyes were gleaming like the pale hallow of the gracious moon light; eyes that he missed like a poet missing the suave touch of his pen upon the ruffled blank piece of paper.

When the need of oxygen became unbearable, Sasuke was the one to detach his lips from Sakura`s one, but kept his face one breath away from her one, the tip of their noses tickling each other, mints fanning hotly upon their parted lips, his forehead resting atop the crown of her head, taking in the breathtaking picturesque view of the panting rose haired kunoichi`s enchanted shimmering porcelain features, bathed in the moonlight.

Her viridian gemstones were half opened, as glassy irises like forest gazing into his onyx abysses from behind her curled long rich eyelashes. There was a sonnet of love written into the look she gave him. Exhilaration was at its supreme shine on her elegant nymph beautiful bruised lips and the jolly of her smile was mirrored into her eyes.

She was as empyreal as an ineffable Madonna, in all the glory of the supreme delicacy of womanhood.

"Sasuke- _ku_ -"

A finger pressed upon her whispering slightly plum full heart shaped lips, prevented her to add the familiar dear suffix to his name. "-from here on out...I am _just_ Sasuke."

Green garnet orbs went wide as the sun`s halo when she realized that Sasuke was proclaiming the reach of a new higher level of intimacy between them, all sealed on her lips, through his mesmerizing euphoric kiss. "...then...who am _I_ to you?"

Who was she to him? What _is_ she to him?

 _"You are-"_

"-mommy?"

"Hm?" Sarada`s sleepy serene voice brought Sakura back into the present, pulling her out from the dreamland that the image of Sasuke has unwrapped before her dreamy eyes.

"…you haven't answered."

A soft smile bloomed upon the rosette`s coral rose lips, when she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Sarada`s forehead, whispering back to her, before the girl fell into the limbs of slumber. "…it was a _secret._ "

By that time, he wasn't supposed to be inside the village, he was supposed to be in Kirigakure. No one else knew, except for Sasuke and her. It remained _their_ secret.

 _And I become his_ _everything_ _._


End file.
